My Comfort
by Kasai-chanCeCe
Summary: I am my own person now, and I am finally free from the chains of destiny. *Status: Ch.2*
1. Default Chapter

This is my next story and then I will be starting no more stories and I will wait until I finish all of my other stories. I know that a lot of people start their stories like this so I am not that original but this story will be good I hope.   
  
  
5/8  
  
Everybody thinks that my life is so perfect. Well I have news for everyone who thinks that it is, its not.   
  
  
'But wait a minute you say, your life just has to be great, I mean you have a wonderful future husband and child. And not to mention you become queen of Crystal Tokyo.'  
  
  
Please do not make me laugh! I would trade all of that in, just to be a normal teenage girl, not held down by destiny. I don't want all of that, no, not at all. Sure I want a husband and child but, not this way.  
  
  
I know that the scouts, Mamoru and the cats all want me to change the way I act and start to act more like their Princess. I also know that they think that I'll never change.  
  
  
But, hey I can change if I want to, don't forget that I have all of Princess Serenity's memories mainly because I am her. I can change I just choose not to, I do not want to have to act like a statue that follows the rules, never having any say in what goes on in my own life.   
  
  
People also assume that Mamoru and I are the perfect couple. We are not and nor will we ever be. I can see how he looks at other girls around his age but he feels like he has a responsibility that he just has to be with me, I mean its destiny right. No!  
  
  
Its not like I was ever really in love with Mamoru at all that was just a silly crush in the beginning, but now all I feel is brotherly love for him now, and today I let him know that during our date. The look on his face was priceless but he agreed with me on this topic.  
  
  
After that was taken care of I told the girls the news and they totally freaked out and said, ' you must go back to Mamoru for the good of our futures.' They made me so angry, didn't they care about the way that I felt, I guess that they didn't.  
  
So I just calmly walked out of the temple doors, down the stairs and walked home. If they didn't want to here what I had to say then I won't listen to them and as I walked home I whispered these words:   
  
  
' I am my own person, so I will make my own destiny now,   
I am finally free of the chains of destiny.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it ? Love it ? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! 


	2. A Long Day

This is my next chapter to this story. Also I need you to vote for who Usagi will be with in this story.  
  
  
  
I walked right into my home, intending to go straight to my room and take a quick nap. But as fate would have it there was my mother, standing there tapping her foot against the floor, looking pretty pissed off at something, mainly someone, mainly me.  
  
  
" So Little Miss Missy why did you go to sleep again in Mrs. Haruna's (sp.?) class and where is the test that your teacher gave you yesterday?"  
  
  
I sighed and dug into my bookbag," its right here mom."  
  
  
" Well let me see the test, already", she said quickly.  
  
  
She snatched the paper right out of my hands, looking at the paper angrily, then a bright smile spread across her face, slowly.  
  
  
" Oh my goodness", my mother cried," Usagi this is an A+ test paper, I'm so proud of you honey. I'll make your favorite dessert, German Chocolate Cake. How does that sound?"  
  
  
A smile slowly came across my face and I believe that this was my first true smile this entire day," I'd love that", I told my mother.  
  
  
" Okay I'll go and hang this on the refrigerator then I will get started on that German Chocolate Cake. Would you like to come and help me?"  
  
  
" No thanks mother I think that I will just to bed and take a nap, until dinner. Okay mom?"  
  
  
"Well if you want to honey", she said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
I sighed again and marched up the stairs to my room, and as I reached the top of the stairs I heard a little annoying voice.  
  
  
" Hey Miss Piggy", said my little brother.  
  
"Hey you little spore, have you seen Chiba-Usa?", I asked.  
  
  
"Who is Chiba-Usa?'  
  
  
" Chiba-Usa you little growth spurt!"  
  
  
Suddenly he started to laughed, "You must be off your rocker Usagi ", he laughed.  
  
  
" What ? ", I said then it suddenly hit me that when Mamoru and I separated then she must have just disappeared into thin air, taking all of her memories in people away.   
  
  
" Nevermind ", I said," I'm going to bed to take a small nap, I'll be woke when dinner is ready."  
  
" And the point of telling me this was........."  
  
  
I just rolled my eyes and went into my room and plopped on my soft bed to sleep. But before I could fall asleep, I felt Luna cuddle up next to me.  
  
  
' Guess she changed her mind about Mamoru and me being together for all eternity.'  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it ? Tell me in your Reviews! 


End file.
